


Chap Stick, Chapped Lips And Things Like Chemistry

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chemistry is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chap Stick, Chapped Lips And Things Like Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [modernkids](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=modernkids).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Chap Stick, Chapped Lips And Things Like Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859481) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos), [WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2017)



> For the tumblr prompt: Stiles/Jackson, getting caught

“Shit,” mutters Jackson trying to get into his carharts without tripping. The sheriff’s squad car just pulled up to the house.

“Oh God,” flails Stiles trying to pull on his shirt with limited success.

“I thought you said he was working late,” says Jackson finally buttoning his pants but still shirtless. “Shirt?”

Stiles turns to his boyfriend, still trying to pull his head out from his t-shirt.

“He was, maybe crime was slow,” says Stiles. “Check the desk.”

Jackson vaults over the bed and grabs his balled up polo from the computer chair.

He pulls it over his chest. “Next time, we’re going to do this at my house.”

“Hey, my house is cool-” defends Stiles, still in his shirt. Jackson sighs and tugs the shirt down taking pity on his boyfriend. Stiles’ head pops up inches from Jackson’s.

“Hey.” Stiles’ pupils are blown and his lips are bee stung. Jackson’s more than a little pissed at the interruption.

“Hey,” grins Jackson lewdly before palming Stiles’ jean clad crotch. “Guess we should do our chemistry lab.”

Stiles leans into the touch. “Urgh, you are such a tease.”

Jackson’s eyes dance with unbridled amusement. “You love it.”

“Sadly, I do,” mutters Stiles and silently cursing his dad for being the ultimate cock block.


End file.
